


Кукла Дарума обернулась

by Anonymous



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Цукияма юстится по Канеки.





	Кукла Дарума обернулась

**Author's Note:**

> Кукла Дарума обернулась (Daruma-san ga Koronda) — японская детская игра. Прочитать можно тут http://айкидо-нн.рф/articles/japan/kodomo-no-asobi

Канеки стоит к нему спиной, смотрит с высотки на раскинувшийся город. Он не шевелится и кажется таким маленьким между небом и землёй, словно кукольным. На нём одежда, сшитая по заказу Шу. Кукол ведь принято одевать. Но Шу гонит от себя эти мысли. Каким бы маленьким и хрупким не казался Канеки, он его сильнейший противник. 

На небе не видно ни одной звезды — весь горизонт затянут тучами. Под ногами блестят созвездия домов и улиц, сверкают солнечными вспышками неоновые витрины и вывески, движутся кольцами планет машины по дорожным развязкам.

Шу не хватает воздуха, он словно завис где-то в космосе, но, к счастью, у него есть своя путеводная звезда. Яркая, но такая холодная, что приходится держаться на расстоянии. И хоть Шу держит дистанцию, он готов последовать за Канеки куда угодно, потому что только им Шу может дышать.

Канеки молчит. Ветер дует в его лицо, шевелит волосы. Белые пряди трепыхаются очень заманчиво — Шу хочется поймать их в кулак, притянуть Канеки к себе и вдыхать, вдыхать изумительный аромат, пока огни города под ногами не сольются в один огромный пожар и не закружится голова от света и запаха. Но Шу не смеет этого сделать. Он ловит запах Канеки в потоках воздуха и не двигается с места.

Канеки вдруг оборачивается. Смотрит на Шу, чуть склонив голову. Его лицо не закрывает маска — сегодня она осталась лежать в холодной полупустой комнате. Канеки выглядит не безразличным, а заинтересованным и в его взгляде есть даже немного, совсем чуть-чуть, тепла. Шу кажется, что это обман зрения или свет шутит, причудливо ложась на лицо.

— Цукияма-сан.

— Да, Канеки-кун? — Шу умудряется податься вперёд всем телом, оставаясь на месте. Если ему не кажется, и взгляд Канеки станет ещё теплее, он сорвётся с места.

Но Канеки больше ничего не говорит. Улыбается еле заметно уголком губ и отворачивается. Шу глубоко вдыхает и жалеет, что у взглядов и улыбок нет запаха. Он мнётся на месте, разрываемый желанием подойти.

Канеки снова оглядывается, бросает на него быстрый, но цепкий, взгляд и отворачивается. Словно заманивает, играет...

Где-то внизу сигналят машины, ревут сотни моторов, тысячи голосов смешиваются в один и растворяются под свинцовым небом. В голове Шу звучит только один голос, перекрывает какофонию звуков. Шу сглатывает и делает шаг вперёд.

Его стопа тихо соприкасается с бетоном, но Шу уверен, что Канеки всё слышит. Шу думает, что сейчас его накажут, он почти видит, как из поясницы Канеки вырываются кагуне и устремляются к нему. Но ничего не происходит. Только внизу раздаётся вой пожарной сирены, и Шу кажется, что это за ним — кровь кипит от предвкушения, кожа под одеждой горит, в голову словно залили расплавленный металл.

Шу чувствует азарт, как во время игры. Он делает ещё шаг, считает удары сердца и не отрывает глаз от Канеки. Как только тот оборачивается, Шу замирает.

Небо, словно не выдержав напряжения, посылает на землю молнию, разрывается раскатом грома и, наконец, проливает на кишащий жизнью город воду. По крыше дробно стучат капли, собираясь в большие лужи. Шу не обращает на них внимания и крадётся. Медленно, замирая на каждом шагу. Когда он подбирается к Канеки совсем близко, так, что можно прикоснуться, они оба успевают вымокнуть. Дождь льёт как из ведра, глушит голоса города, но в ушах Шу всё ещё звучит тихое «Цукияма-сан».

Шу прикасается к плечу Канеки самыми кончиками пальцев. Скользит ими по ткани, почти невесомо очерчивает лопатку, ведёт выше и, наконец, дотрагивается до мокрых волос. Пряди липнут к пальцам, Шу перебирает их, накручивает, пока Канеки не поворачивается к нему лицом. Его взгляд стал теплее, и Шу срывается, подаётся вперёд.

Игра завершилась, кукла больше не отвернётся.


End file.
